Secret history of the Jump kingdom
by avided
Summary: Parody, AU, highly OOC. This is inspired by the cover of the issue 20-21 of Weekly Shonen Jump 2011.
1. Chapter 1

Parody, AU, highly OOC. This is inspired by the cover of the issue 20-21 of Weekly Shonen Jump 2011.

My ability in the english language is very weak. Sorry.

Secret history of the Jump kingdom

Chapter 1 (Betrayal)

In the legendary continent of manga, there was a castle called Jump.

A king for over thirteen years sits upon the throne of the Jump kingdom. He was always happy and understanding. But that day the king looked very vexed.

"I'm tired. The month of vacation wasn't sufficient to recover. I don't intend to make any speech" repeated king Luffy.

"But your majesty, today is the anniversary of the death of former King Goku, that you admired so much. We can't postpone the inauguration of the statue in his honor" said the Prime Minister Naruto.

"In this case, you'll keep the speech today in my place. My courtesan Medoka is waiting for me in my bedroom".

"As you wish,my king".

In that moment the General Ichigo decided to intervene in the discussion.

"I could keep the speech, Luffy. I have always loved the former king."

A strange look appeared on the face of King. He said with voice cruel "But I do not consider you worthy of this honor".

Ichigo was wounded by those words.

"You treat me so badly. Why? We are old friends. With the former king, the realm expanded its hegemony across the continent. After the mysterious death of King Goku, the kingdoms of Kodansha and Shogakukan attempted to invade our kingdom. We were the three most powerful warriors of the realm and our combined powers repelled the attack. Then we decided to take command of the kingdom to protect the peace. But lately it seems that you are trying to oust me from the decisions of the kingdom".

Luffy replied with an evil grin."The truth is that I intend to deprive you of your position".

With a shocked face Ichigo asked "BUT why?"

Luffy replied."As described in the sacred book of knowledge and history called Bakuman, the powers enjoyed by the population of the realm of jump depend on the influence of the stars. Each resident of Jump is associated with a constellation and receives power from it. But now I discovered that the light of your constellation is blurred. This means that your powers are weakening."

Dismayed,Ichico shouted "This is a betrayal".

"How dare you contradict your king"

At that moment the door of the castle collapsed with a crash and a man tall and full of muscles appeared in the doorway of the hall real.

"Toriko is finally here" Luffy said.

"Toriko? The dangerous prisoner locked in the dungeon of the castle is free!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He told me to be able to defeat return I promised him freedom and your position of General".

Ichigo immediately attempted to use the Getsuga Tensho but he realized that he lacked the necessary energy.

With a battle cry,Toriko charged towards Ichico hitting him with a barrage of punches. Ichico defended himself by blocking the blows with the blade of Zangetsu but the impact launched him against the wall.

Ichigo yelled the ancient name of his constellation with the hope to activate his power."Kuboooooo!". But he noticed that the link with his constellation was broken.

Toriko was on him with a leap and he destroyed the wall with his fist sending Ichigo in the next room.

Ichigo decided to withdraw because he was powerless. HE ran through the corridors of the familiar castle but he felt that his assailant used the sense of smell to search for him by destroying everything in its path.

The jester of the castle suddenly appeared before him and said "Follow me. I know an escape route from the castle".

"Why are you helping me?".

Gintoki (the jester) explained. "Thanks to my work as a jester I was able to secretly observe a change in the behavior of King. In the past the king was always happy and carefree but now something had happened. He is becoming increasingly arrogant and wicked".

He suspected that someone was manipulating the King. In his opinion the same man had robbed him of the powers.

Ichigo replied "Bullshit". But he realized that this explained the absurd behavior of Luffy.

They arrived at the secret portal that leads out of the castle and Gintoki added "Now you're alone. The power level of the king is over 200000000. Without more power survival is impossible. The hunter Gon is the only person who can help you. In the past Gon was the only one capable of challenging the King to a duel. Some years ago he left for a 'Dragon Quest'and he has been sighted only rarely since then in a mystical place called "The Hiatus". Find him. With his power, maybe you can restore your stars, save the King from madness and find the real culprit."

While he reflected about these words, he entered the portal.  
>He didn't know what horror lay beneath the portal.<p>

Meanwhile, a voice from the shadow whispered "Just as planned".


	2. Chapter 2

Graveyard of broken dreams

Ichigo was astonished by what he saw emerging from the portal. There were a huge number of graves surrounding the portal. He was in a graveyard who had never overcame the astonishment and began to read the headers on the graves in order to understand the truth about that place.

Ichigo pondered:"M×0, Double Arts, Psyren, Oumagadoki Doubutsuen. Hmmm,I don't remember having ever heard these names. Perhaps I am no longer in the kingdom."

At that moment, Ichigo noticed a grave that stood out among all the other tombs and he determined to approach it.

This grave was wealthy and elaborate, whereas the others graves were predominantly bare and miserable.

Incidentally, Ichigo read the inscription on the grave in a loud voice: "Shaman King".  
>At the sound of those words the grave began to glow and a dazzling light momentarily blinded Ichigo.<br>To his great surprise, Ichigo saw a spirit hovering in the air.

The Spirit immediately began to talk:"My name is Yoh Asakura and I am a shaman.I died unfairly and too soon,but my powers have allowed me to come back to life. Your words have awakened me and now I will take my revenge."

Ichigo stuttered: "Revenge? Revenge for what?"

The spirit answered:"Revenge for my unjust death.I was a citizen of the kingdom of jumps and I had a peaceful life. One day I received an anonymous letter. The letter said: "You're not interesting enough to live in this realm. You have 4 weeks to leave the kingdom or you will die.".I discovered that others had received the same letter. Some of them had decided to believe the contents of the letter and leave the realm. I suspected this was just a bad joke and decided to ignore four weeks later I feel a pang in my heart and I died shortly the deaths were classified as natural and no one tried to investigate the reasons of the deaths.".

Ichigo was stunned:"I really don't know anything about this story. I swear it".

"IT Doesn't Matter. The residents of the castle had vowed to protect the kingdom from every danger. But, instead of improving the condition of the kingdom, you decided to live a dissolute life inside the castle. But now you'll pay. Now I will use my powers to call up the spirit from the other graves. We will take revenge on you, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the castle.".

Ichigo fell to his knees, still shocked by what was happening all of a sudden. Weeping, he said:"I beg you...please stop this madness! If a death is required to calm you and the other restless spirits, I will offer my life. My only desire has always been protect all the people of the kingdom. But it looks like I have failed. I just want to atone for my faults.".

The angry spirit was not fast enough to respond to the offer. Someone was emerging by the same portal from where Ichigo had emerged from the portal as a beast leaps out from the one hand he carried Gintoki unconscious and with the body covered with wounds.

He immediately began to shout:"Ichigo! Where are you? I am come to eliminate you as the king's I suspect that you intend to keep this case, before continuing the hunt, I will give the coup de grace to your friend here. When I asked about you, he has tried to deny that he had seen you but I felt your scent on him. So I hit him from behind as he deserves, because he betrayed the king,and I continued to follow your scent trail to the ,Ichigo, what will you do?Will you try to save your friend?I suspect that you will continue to behave like a coward and that you'll run away like a frightened dog.".

When these words reached the place where Ichigo was,they shaken the despair that was gripping stood up quickly on his feet,drew his sword and headed to the area of the said to the spirit:" Sorry. I now have a mission to accomplish. Once I rescued my friend, I am prepared to put myself at your mercy. Always assuming that I survive the battle, of course.".

In that instant, a clouded constellation in the sky began to shine again. 


End file.
